


Females Fatales

by Emyly001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arch-Enemies Black Dragon and White Dragon, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dragons, F/M, Gore, M/M, Magic, Memories, Mist, Mysteries, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Scars, Summoning, changing, katanas, scales - Freeform, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Overwatch and Talon are unable to contain T.E.C.H. and their actions.Thanks to that a new group will arise to fight this powerful foe.





	

_At the very beggining there were two Dragons._ _White Dragon and Black Dragon. Together, they gave birth to Space and to our planet. Earth._

 

_They created life and death. White Dragon named Sotia was symbol of Yang. He was  worshipped by many people with love. Black Dragon named Miriel was symbol of Yin and was hated by everyone._

_Moriel became jelaous but he never attacked his fellow Dragon. He knew that it would lead to many unwanted consecvenses._

 

_As the time passed Sotia noticed the change of behavior in Moriel and grew worried._

_Afraid that Moriel would kill him and everything they build together, he attacked him. The battle lasted for months before Sotia struck down Moriel on a mountain._

_Taste of victory soon turn to ashes when he realised what he done. Light  can not exist without Darkness._

_Out of loneliness he created two of his own childs. One Dragon and one human child. Both of them were giving him love and company as a replacement for his fellow Black Dragon._

_Everyone thought that Moriel was dead. But he wasn't. He hid  into the mountain and from pools of his blood were born two of  his ascendants. One human and one Dragon. Together, they were trying to give Moriel a good name._

_As the time flew both Dragons fell into a deep sleep. Their descendants forgot their quests and were living their own life._

_Moriel woke up sooner that Sotia and heard a war going on in the distance. When he got there he saw nothing more than just rubbles and death._

_But he saw a life among the rubbles and decidet to sawe him and give him happines in form of his two descendants._


End file.
